The incidence of obesity and its associated health-related problems have reached epidemic proportions in the United States. See, for example, P. C. Mun et al., “Current Status of Medical and Surgical Therapy for Obesity” Gastroenterology 120:669–681 (2001). Recent investigations suggest that the causes of obesity involve a complex interplay of genetic, environmental, psycho-behavioral, endocrine, metabolic, cultural, and socioeconomic factors. Severe obesity is frequently associated with significant comorbid medical conditions, including coronary artery disease, hypertension, type II diabetes mellitus, gallstones, nonalcoholic steatohepatitis, pulmonary hypertension, and sleep apnea.
Estimates of the incidence of morbid obesity are approximately 2% of the U.S. population and 0.5% worldwide. Current treatments range from diet, exercise, behavioral modification, and pharmacotherapy to various types of surgery, with varying risks and efficacy. In general, nonsurgical modalities, although less invasive, achieve only relatively short-term and limited weight loss in most patients. Surgical treatments include gastroplasty to restrict the capacity of the stomach to hold large amounts of food, such as by stapling or “gastric banding.” Other surgical procedures include gastric bypass and gastric “balloons” which, when deflated, may be inserted into the stomach and then are distended by filling with saline solution.
The need exists for cost effective, less invasive interventions for the treatment of morbid obesity.